characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagume Kishin
Summary Sagume Kishin (稀神サグメ Kishin Sagume) is a resident of the Moon. She normally occupies a very important post amongst the Moon's people, and doesn't often show herself publicly. She can tentatively be classified as a divine spirit, but her nature is neither that of a god, nor oni, nor departed soul. She doesn't usually talk much, but this is a result of her ability. When she speaks about any particular situation, (Particularly to those who are thought to be involved) that situation will begin to proceed in its opposite way. Power and Statistics Tier: High 1-C Name: Sagume Kishin Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: '''Unknown, likely very old '''Classification: Lunarian Goddess, Divine Spirit, Amanojaku Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Non-Corporeality (Her human-like appearance is no more than just a meaningless form, like most gods), Magic, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, Possibly 8; She is also an Amanojaku which is a kind of youkai that embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or her existence is forgotten.), Duplication (Gods in the Touhou verse have the ability to split their spirits to divide themselves, and this can be done infinitely with no loss of power in the process), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation (Whenever Sagume talks of a situation, that situation will reverse itself), Able to use an Occult Ball (Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Probability Manipulation, Healing, Barrier Creation, Energy Projection, Fog Generation, Energy Drain, Power Augmentation, Limited Time Manipulation), Probability Manipulation, Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Conceptual Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Blessings (All Gods can induce curses or give blessings), Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods existed before any concepts are created and conversely created them, thus are able to exist without one), Resistance to Mind/Insanity Manipulation (Lives in the Lunar Capital which is located on the True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) and Possession (As she is a divine spirit, she barely gets affected by vengeful spirits), Perception Manipulation, Freedom, Creation, Lunar Empowerment, Invisibility, Emotion Manipulation 'Attack Potency: High Metaverse Level (Superior to Doremy and Yukari.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Metaversal Durability: High Metaverse Level Stamina: Very High Range: High Metaversal Standard Equipment: Occult Ball, Flying yin-yangs Intelligence: Genius (Sagume is an intelligent and experienced Lunarian leader who is able to choose her words wisely and use her ability to its fullest extent.) Weaknesses: Whatever situations that Sagume speaks of will reverse themselves, so she must choose her words carefully. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Reversing a situation with her words: When she speaks about a particular situation or event, that situation will eventually proceed to reverse itself, through whatever means possible. If she speaks about an attempt to achieve a goal, it will fail in some way. If she speaks about something bad occurring, it will be resolved in some way. Due to this, she tends to not speak too much and always chooses her words carefully. Note that it is the situation or the event she talks about that will be reversed in some manner; it is not that the opposite of what she says must occur. * Occult Balls: 'Using her powers, Sagume created a secret occult ball. It had the power to change the world by using people's words, and merely being near it would cause false rumors, such as urban legends, to materialize. Although it was just insurance, the plan was to use it to materialize the Lunar Capital in Gensokyo by spreading rumors about NASA hiding the truth about what they saw on the Moon. This also caused numerous lesser urban legends to materialize, starting the events of ''Urban Legend in Limbo. '''Note: She is a goddess, but she has a part of her that is a Heavenly God (天津神 Amatsukami) represented by the sole wing on her back and a part that is a Earthly God (土着神 Kunitsukami). Other than being a Lunarian, Sagume can also "tentatively" be classified as a divine spirit, but it is said that her true nature isn't that of a god, an oni, or a departed soul. She is also considered a type of amanojaku. Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 1 Category:Boss Characters Category:Video Game Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Magic User Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Physics Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Hax